


Sangwoo x Levi

by YumekoCanRailMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Cursed, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Purely crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumekoCanRailMe/pseuds/YumekoCanRailMe
Summary: Just read the title.
Relationships: Levi/Sangwoo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Sangwoo x Levi

Sangwoo and Levi smirked at each other as they looked at the battered and bruised victim tied up on the basement floor.  
"We really taught that bitch." Sangwoo laughed, turning to Levi with a smirk. 

"There's blood everywhere, it's fucking disgusting."

"Clean freak."

"Fuck you."

Sangwoo laughed as he pinned Levi to the wall. "You'll be saying quite the opposite in a few minutes." He said, smirking down at him.

Levi smiled. "Let's take this somewhere away from the corpse, horny fuck."

\-----------------------

Once they got upstairs, Sangwoo threw Levi onto his bed and tugged his black turtleneck over his head, throwing it across the room, his jeans joining it moments later.

"On the floor, slut."

**Author's Note:**

> And ima end it there. Unless you want me to continue it and then I'll continue it. But IDK.


End file.
